goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie the Otter and Cherry the Sackboy's Playdate
Sophie the Otter and Cherry the Sackboy's Playdate is a GoAnimate video by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot In this video, Sophie visits Cherry the Sackboy's house for a playdate with him. It's all fun and games until Fat Jelly arrives and makes fun of Cherry for acting girly and having Autism. Sophie defends Cherry and grounds Fat Jelly. At the end, Sophie bids farewell to Cherry and asks him if they can have another playdate sometime. Cast *Kayla as Sophie and Fat Jelly *Ivy as Cherry Transcript * (September 7, 2014) * see Sophie the Otter in her room, looking bored * Sophie: "I'm bored. If only if I have someone to play with. Wait a minute! How about going to Cherry's house? He's a nice, caring, and adorable sackboy!" * jumps into a bubble, floats out of her houseboat and all the way to Cherry's house * cut to Cherry in his room with his dog Butter * Cherry: "Look Butter! There's a big bubble outside holding Sophie!" * barks happily * floats into Cherry's room and releases from her bubble * Cherry: "Hi, Sophie!" * Sophie: "Hello, Cherry! Do you want to have a playdate with me?" * Cherry: "Sure!" * Sophie: "What would you like to do?" * Cherry: "I want to play with my toys!" * Sophie: "OK." * shows his Pinkie Pie plush to Sophie * Sophie: "You're a BRONY?!" * Cherry: "That's right, My Little Pony is my fourth favorite TV show of all time!" * pulls out her duck plush * Sophie: "This is my duck plush!" * Cherry: "Where did you get that from?" * Sophie: "I got that from last year's Lake Hoohaw Fair." * Cherry: "Cool! Can we start playing with toys now?" * Sophie: "OK!" * two sit down * Cherry: (holding his Pinkie Pie plush and pretending to make the toy speak) "Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! We're gonna have fun!" (moves his toy around) "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" (giggles) * Sophie: (holding her duck plush and also pretending to make it speak) "Quack! I'm Flick Jr., named after a cool duck kid in Lake Hoohaw. Quack!" * Cherry: (still pretending to make his plush speak) "Come on, my precious ducky! Ride on my back! We're gonna zoom all around the world!" * Sophie: (still pretending to make her duck plush talk and moves it on the Pinkie Pie plush's back) "Quack! Here we go!" * Cherry and Sophie: (in unison while moving the plush toys around) "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! This is fun!" * minutes later * Cherry: "Now that we played with our toys. We should watch something." * shows a Maple Town: The House Made of Love VHS tape * Sophie: "If you don't know what it is, Maple Town is an anime by Toei and dubbed in the US by Saban Entertainment. It's one of my favorite shows that came out on Nick in the late 80's. By judging the cover of this VHS, you'll probably love it." * Cherry: "Of course I'll love it because it looks cute." * Sophie: "I'll place this into the VCR for you to watch." (inserts the tape into the VCR) * two sit on Cherry's bed and Cherry's dog Butter leaps onto the bed soon after and barks once * Sophie: "Looks like your dog wants to watch it too!" * Cherry: (taking out his Hello Kitty doll) "I know that. Not just my dog Butter, but let's also watch this with Hello Kitty!" * Sophie: "Good idea! Don't forget Flick Jr.!" (pulls out her duck plush again) * Maple Town opening is displayed on the TV * minutes later * Sophie: "Say Cherry, on a star scale of 1 to 5, how would you rate this video?" * Cherry: "5 stars!" * Sophie: "I'll give it 5 stars too!" * Cherry: "Do you want to listen to one of my theme songs?" * Sophie: "I want to listen to Lollipop by Mika!" * Cherry: "OK! Party time for two!" * speaker appears and the two begin dancing to Lollipop by Mika * the song is over, the two stop dancing and hear loud knocks on the door * Cherry: "Who could it be? It better be a nice visitor!" * opens the door revealing Fat Jelly. The two become shocked in the process * Fat Jelly: "Hi, you b****es! Cherry, you are so q***r for liking girl stuff even though you're a boy and you having Autism makes you look like a f***ing retard!" * starts crying * Sophie: "Don't worry Cherry. I'll handle it." (to Fat Jelly) "Fat Jelly, for insulting Cherry. You're grounded grounded grounded grounded for over 100 billion score centuries. Get out of this house right now!" * Fat Jelly: (running away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's not fair!" * Sophie: "You can stop crying now, Cherry. The bully has gone away." * Cherry: "Let's have an indoor picnic!" * Sophie: "Sounds good to me!" * two get out Cherry's picnic basket, open it and take out the contents, spread the picnic blanket, take out the food, and sit down * is eating a piece of chocolate cake and Sophie is licking a scoop of bubblegum ice cream * two continue eating and drinking the foods until there is none left * Cherry: "That was delicious!" * Sophie: "I'm with you on that. Oh, by the way. I think I have to go now. We had enough fun, didn't we?" * Cherry: "Yes. It felt like a party!" * Sophie: "Can we have more playdates in the future?" * Cherry: "Of course. I'll see you again soon!" * Sophie: "Good bye!" (leaps into a bubble again and floats out the window) * Cherry: "See you soon!" * end Category:2014 videos Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1